


Through Rusted Smiles

by impossibleyears



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibleyears/pseuds/impossibleyears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, such torturous things<br/>Always chewing up the only ones<br/>I ever mean."</p><p>songfic, crossposted to wattpad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Rusted Smiles

The pair sat on the small checkered blanket, watching the sun set over the horizon.

Hyunwoo looks over to see Kihyun with a halo made of flowers resting in his lightly colored hair, and a smile gracing his features. The light of the sunset illuminates the young man's face, and Hyunwoo has to look away before he misses the last of the sunlight.

"Isn't is beautiful?" He asks.

Hyunwoo looks back at Kihyun to meet his eyes. 

"Yes, but not as beautiful as you."

There's no answer, but Hyunwoo knows Kihyun has looked back at the sky, a rosy tint coloring his cheeks.

Days like this are rare. They're always arguing, angry words thrown at each other. It always ending in one of them crying, usually Kihyun. He'd storm out of their shared apartment, wiping at his eyes and going somewhere still a mystery to Hyunwoo. Though he'd always return, curling into Hyunwoo's arms and mumbling an apology.

This had been the first time in a while that they both hadn't been angry with each other. Hyunwoo had packed them a picnic after breakfast and the two had set out to the park near a small lake. There, Kihyun had woven flowers together and set it atop Hyunwoo's head, with a laugh hidden behind the palm of his hand. Hyunwoo had laughed too, taking the woven crown off and putting it on Kihyun, stating;

"Pretty things look prettier on pretty people." A confusing statement, but it had made Kihyun blush anyways. 

And now here they were, the sun fully set and Kihyun laying back on the blanket, looking at the stars above. The two had sat underneath a tree, and over the course of the day, some leaves had fallen from the branches, and left a scattering of green on the blanket, mixed with flower petals that had fallen from the crown Kihyun wore. Kihyun looked beautiful. 

Hyunwoo lays down beside Kihyun and whispers into his ear the words he means most. Past the words uttered during fights and past the teasing phrases while he's bored, over everything, the one thing Hyunwoo wants Kihyun to remember.

"I love you."

He then kisses the younger on the cheek, finding his hand and interlacing it with his.

Soon later, the couple packs up the supplies and walk back to their home, swinging their hands and stealing kisses.

Hyunwoo wakes up in a cold sweat.

He's been having this dream more often lately.

**Author's Note:**

> Sad writing is my speciality.
> 
> The title and the fic is based off of the song From A Mountain In The Middle Of The Cabins by Panic! At The Disco.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
